


Sonatina

by ferneinsel (liriare)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cdz, M/M, com essa força na minha vida, não acredito que revivi, o que estou fazendo aqui
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriare/pseuds/ferneinsel
Summary: Não era a primeira vez que tinham aquela discussão, tampouco seria a última. Poucas coisas na vida agradavam ao guardião da casa de Virgem.(não, ainda não admitia o ego que possuía)
Relationships: Aries Mū/Virgo Shaka
Kudos: 13





	Sonatina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelBronte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelBronte/gifts).



> Postando o presente de aniversário da Mel de 2018 porque revivi nesse fandom e... bom, eu gostei um pouco dessa.

Não era a primeira vez que tinham aquela discussão, tampouco seria a última. O virginiano conseguia ser tão teimoso quanto o santo da primeira casa; e ainda mais implicante com quem lhe desagradava, também um tanto inseguro quando o assunto era agradar ao ariano.

Uma tolice sem tamanho. Todos sabiam que Mu só tinha olhos para o virginiano, um amor puro, admiração que poderia causar inveja. Mas Mu não vivia exclusivamente para Shaka, nenhum tipo de sentimento seria saudável assim, o rapaz mantinha suas amizades e vida independente do santo da sexta casa se agradar ou não.

Poucas coisas na vida agradavam ao guardião de Virgem.

E algumas provocavam ainda maior aborrecimento.

“Shaka, eu já disse, estávamos apenas conversando, não há mal algum.”, serviu o chá em uma pequena xícara. Oolong gelado, a noite ainda se iniciava e o calor do dia ainda se preservava. O céu mesclava cores como em um quadro singular, do laranja ao rosa, com afáveis nuvens que se dissipavam.

“Mu!”, as pálpebras, fechadas, tremeram com o protesto. “Você sabe muito bem que ele não é confiável.”

Áries somente serviu outra xícara, com tranquilidade apreciável (graças aos anos de treinamento), esperando que o loiro descruzasse os braços em algum momento e saboreasse o chá. Assentou-se no chão, entre as almofadas, após pegar sua xícara na mesa de centro. Um ritual àquela altura da vida.

Não ficaria irritado com o tópico, embora já tivesse perdido a conta de quantas vezes debateram sobre aquilo, Shaka estava preocupado. Era delicado, e Mu tinha consciência de que em breve o nome de seu mestre seria citado como justificativa para a posição de Virgem.

“Eu nem sei como ainda conversa com ele, depois do que aconteceu. Depois do que ele fez.”, frisou a última sentença, ansiando por finalmente convencer o namorado de que estava certo. “Mu, é perigoso vocês ficarem sozinhos.”, batia os dedos no braço, o que menos desejava era ofender o lemuriano – os deuses eram testemunhas de como se importava com ele.

“Nós não ficamos sozinhos o tempo todo, e isso porque conversamos somente durante algumas horas.”, tomou o chá com satisfação, a demora em explicar já era uma compensação por estar vivenciando a mesma discussão. Além disso, teria que ter uma conversinha com Aiolia; se bem conhecia o amigo, era ele o responsável por avisar carinhosamente Shaka sobre o que aconteceu, com o simples intuito de provocar o virginiano.

Ah, Aiolia e suas pequenas diversões.

“Afrodite estava junto. Ele acabou por nos acompanhar, levou chá de jasmim e alguns biscoitos. Suspeito que tenha aparecido propositalmente, ele também não se agrada de nos deixar a sós.”, explicou, já esperando a tempestade. Poderia muito bem ocultar a informação, mas não estava querendo esconder algo de Shaka. Não gostava disso, não tinha o que se envergonhar, não havia cometido erros.

“Afrodite!”, por pouco a voz do loiro não alcançou uma oitava acima, estava claro que foi por um grande esforço. Apertou os dentes, Peixes o deixava enciumado (e o próprio Mu precisou conter o riso, Shaka demonstrava sua condição de humano em pequenas coisas que se recusava a admitir). “Afrodite, Mu? Que ajuda ele seria? Ele ficou ao lado de Saga!”

“Você também ficou, Shaka. Inclusive, quando os santos de bronze invadiram o santuário...”, ele poderia amenizar a situação? Poderia. A ideia de provocar um pouco parecia muito mais atraente, porém, às vezes era necessário lembrar o namorado de que ele não era a manifestação da perfeição.

“É... é diferente.”, abaixou o tom de voz, os dedos trêmulos alcançando a cerâmica para que provasse do oolong antes de continuar a conversa. “Eu nunca atentaria contra sua vida. E você passou o dia com Saga e Afrodite, seu mestre iria reprovar também.”

“Quando o assunto é sobre mim, meu mestre reprova todo o santuário, Shaka.”, explicou sem importância. Shion ser super protetor depois de tudo não o impressionava; frequentemente o deixava com uma estranha sensação de satisfação, estava feliz de ter o mestre por perto novamente.

Virgem murmurou como se tivesse o dobro da idade que tinha (como sempre fazia), algo sobre Afrodite ficar perto demais de Mu, como Peixes sempre estava tocando-o, abraçando e como sua voz soava melódica demais ao chamar Áries. Então, passou a reclamar, como um velho rabugento, sobre Saga querer se reaproximar de Mu, em como poderia machucar o namorado, desconsiderando todo o impacto das ações no passado; em como o companheiro não tinha obrigação alguma de perdoar e tentar ser civilizado com Gêmeos, não precisava se recriminar pelos momentos de passivo-agressividade. Era perigoso, todos no santuário compreenderiam.

Serviu mais chá em sua xícara, já com suas reclamações somente em pensamento, irritado demais, mas não desejando falar ao anfitrião. Não que precisasse, Mu era capaz de dizer até as vírgulas de cada frase que passava na mente do namorado.

“Eu compreendo sua preocupação, Shaka.”, repousou a cerâmica vazia na mesa, ao levantar-se, tocando a mão do virginiano, e também retirando os fios loiros do pescoço a fim de dar-lhe um beijo delicado na região. O suspiro indicava satisfação, apesar de ainda se manter levemente irritado. “Mas não posso tratar Saga como uma aberração, ele já possui a própria consciência o culpando diariamente. Meu mestre e você não precisam querer me manter longe dele sempre.”

“Ora, Mu, você sabe que tenho consciência de que pode se defender sozinho. Mas e emocionalmente?”, desistiu do próprio chá, livrando as mãos para segurar a mão do santo da primeira casa – tão mais branca que a sua, como neve. “Você possui um péssimo hábito por causa do que aconteceu, não o culpo, mas não o quero se isolando de novo porque se entristeceu.”, suspirou bravo, como os deuses poderiam ter permitido que uma criança tão pura como Mu tivesse passado por todo o trauma com tão pouca idade?

Era uma vida difícil, a deles. Treinar desde cedo, o ritmo espartano, as exigências e responsabilidades, isso ele compreendia e aceitava sem nenhum protesto. Contudo, o que Mu passou fora ainda mais cruel – somente Aiolia poderia compreender de certa forma –, e agora Saga ousava conversar casualmente. Gêmeos costumava ser gentil, antes de seu lado maligno se apossar de si, sabia que não estava fingindo, mas não havia remorso que convencesse Shaka a aceitar a aproximação de Saga com Mu.

Afrodite?

O belo companheiro de batalhas havia sido próximo demais de Mu em outros tempos, não compreendia como Áries podia ser tão bondoso em manter amizade com ele. Se não ouvisse com tanta frequência sobre como era amado, poderia suspeitar que ainda os sentimentos envolvidos eram outros.

(ah, tão sábio e mesmo assim tão idiota)

“Desculpe, eu... Eu só quero que fique bem, e não consigo confiar naqueles dois.”, massageou os dedos do amante como se cuidasse de cristais – como se não estivesse a tocar em alguém que já batalhou tantas vezes em lutas mortais. “Não ria, Mu!”

“Shaka...”, apoiou o rosto no ombro de Virgem, fechando os próprios olhos ao sentir o perfume do cabelo loiro, tão belo e suave, nem parecia pertencer a alguém com personalidade tão difícil. “Com Saga eu compreendo sua preocupação, meu mestre consegue aparecer ao meu lado em velocidades invejáveis quando ouve que Saga e eu estamos juntos. Vocês formam uma dupla incrível de Mantenha-Saga-Longe-Do-Mu.”

Fosse sincero, bem sabia que Aiolia e Milo também torciam o nariz e observavam com atenção cada interação de Gêmeos com Mu. Aiolos ria, com compreensão, as piadas que contava nessas situações ajudava a desfazer o clima de tensão quando algum comentário infeliz era feito. Ou quando Saga dizia algo que despertava mágoas, sem querer – aparentemente Saga não tinha sorte nas palavras todo dia.

“Mas, quanto a Afrodite, você sabe que sua implicação é boba. O grandioso e magnífico Shaka de Virgem, poderoso guerreiro, aquele que alcançou o patamar dos deuses, tão forte e belo, um ser raro com-”

“Mu!”, um leve tapa nas costas da mão de Áries acompanhou a repreensão. Sabia muito bem que o companheiro estava a fazer piada com os adjetivos exagerados (mas reais, ele era tudo aquilo),

(não, ainda não admitia o ego que possuía),

para provocar Shaka e também rir de sua irritação. Um carneiro muito atrevido. Poucas pessoas ousavam perturbar o loiro. Aiolia era um caso especial, e mesmo Leão não seguia pelos mesmos caminhos que Mu escolhia para com Virgem – muito menos provocava as mesmas reações.

Mais um beijo suave, um afago antes de endireitar a postura. A mão livre passou pelo cabelo de Shaka, arrumando os fios bagunçados por causa da aproximação dos corpos, um cuidado que sabia agradar o amante. A delicadeza de Mu fazia o indiano sorrir todas as vezes que detinha toda a atenção para si, o zelo o agradava, os mimos eram mais do que bem recebidos.

“Seu ciúmes não faz sentido e bem sabe disso. Não que eu me importe, só espero que esteja ciente de que Afrodite é um grande amigo, muito próximo, e essa amizade será mantida. Quanto à Saga, nós teremos essa mesma conversa semana que vem, não é? Por que não encerramos por agora?”, massageou o pescoço de Shaka, satisfeito por perceber que Virgem já relaxava com seu toque.

Mu era um perigo, felizmente não possuía más intenções ou, Shaka tinha certeza, teria conseguido atingir seus objetivos.

“Ah, Mu, Mu... Você poderia conquistar o Olimpo, se quisesse.”, virou-se para o santo da primeira casa, abraçando-o na cintura.

“Você por acaso está se comparando ao panteão grego, Shaka?”, já não mais se admirava da ousadia do loiro.

“Claro que não. Eles estão longe da iluminação.”, sorriu ainda mais ao ouvir a indignação no suspiro de Áries, essa era falsa (embora às vezes fosse real). “Você é inacreditável.”

“Não sei se diz sobre Saga ou sobre o fato de eu ainda o abraçar, após dizer que é melhor do que o panteão que, por sinal, é o mesmo em que está a deusa que nós servimos.”, o som da risada de Mu era a mais bela melodia para o indiano, estava mais do que provado.

“Atena é diferente, você sabe.”, depositou um beijo na testa do lemuriano, desistindo por completo por continuar a discussão. Aquele carneiro ainda iria ouvir mais verdades, só não sabia quando.

E não seria naquela ocasião, havia passado dias fora em missão e precisava acabar com a saudade de estar com quem se ama. Em presentear Mu com uma devoção reservada somente a ele, trançar seus fios lavanda sob a luz da lua (sem luzes artificiais, dispensavam nesses momentos); oferecer um bolo indiano que trouxera consigo enquanto acendia um incenso, e contaria sobre algo interessante que viu nos dias em que esteve longe. Também dedicou-se a elogiá-lo em momentos inesperados, somente para observar sua reação – com os olhos abertos, ali, quando somente as estrelas eram suas testemunhas.

E, ao realizar tudo isso, sentia-se pleno; e grato, extremamente grato à Atena por possibilitar a oportunidade, não havia como agradecer em palavras. Não podia condenar Shion por tratar Mu como se ainda fosse uma criança (primeiro porque mestre e discípulo foram privados da convivência), ele próprio gostaria de eliminar quem considerava uma ameaça.

(o que não fazia sentido, sabia, Mu ganhou a armadura de ouro ainda criança, detinha grande poder e era uma ofensa tratá-lo assim.)

Apenas um de seus defeitos, e todos já sabiam como essa mania causava brigas entre eles. Ambos tinham temperamento forte, apesar de Mu costumar ceder aos seus caprichos, Shaka tinha experiências em lidar com um carneiro irritado.

(nunca desperte a natureza adormecida de Áries)

Mas, no fim de cada desentendimento, conseguiam retornar ao bom convívio; um pedido de desculpas, uma reconciliação. Desagradava ao virginiano discutir com Mu (com Mu, é importante frisar isso), secretamente (não tão secreto) preocupava-se em agradar Áries em tudo, reconhecia suas falhas e a ideia de chatear o lemuriano o deixava inquieto.

(para a diversão de Milo e Aiolia)

(suspeitava que para a diversão de todos, fosse sincero)

E Mu somente correspondia aos seus beijos, deitados na cama, de frente um para o outro, após conversarem como se fosse a primeira vez; intermináveis detalhes entre sutis elogios. Sentia que as esmeraldas liam sua alma, que procuravam por algo que nem mesmo Shaka tinha conhecimento possuir – e ele mesmo encontrava algo valioso demais em Mu: sua essência, sua existência.

“Você é um rabugento adorável, Shaka.”, riu com a indignação que surgiu na face, os belos olhos azuis ultrajados com a declaração. Tocou no rosto de Virgem como plumas na água, os dedos gentis a traçar linhas imaginárias, somente para vê-lo suavizar a expressão. “Sabe que não estou mentindo, você é bem implicante para alguém de nossa idade. De qualquer idade. Mas...”, juntou as testas de ambos.

Quando Mu o olhava daquela maneira, Shaka pensava que seu coração iria saltar, atravessar seu peito e explodir em milhares de pedacinhos. Sentia o rosto queimar, a emoção que se direcionava a si; a importância no ato, em como Áries conseguia revelar tanto com seus olhos. Havia atingido o patamar dos deuses e, mesmo assim, derretia-se com o carinho que recebia, como uma flor em vaso, carente de cuidado de alguém.

(já havia temido tais sensações, tentado sufocá-las, somente para descobrir que vivê-las era a melhor escolha a fazer.)

“Você também é essencial em minha vida, Mu.”, respondeu antes mesmo de ouvir as palavras do amante.

O sorriso cúmplice.

O viciante som de corações acelerados por estarem próximos.

Ele enfrentaria os deuses para poder estar com aquela pessoa; ele agradecia os deuses por finalmente estar com Mu.

Fios dourados e lilases entrelaçados na cama à luz das estrelas, em um silêncio que soava como antigas poesias de amor, cantadas outrora em homenagem à deusa Afrodite. Doce e acolhedor; elegância exótica e sensualidade natural. Maculados, mas ainda

em sincero sentimento.


End file.
